heart broken
by killavals
Summary: okay so sam is back zoey is dead ekayon is evil (shocker right? wrong!) mostly a flash back and does present time as well. so sam zoey priscilla geo alex amd zack are back!
1. Chapter 1

a's note~

OK so i know this is a new story and i should be updating bravery v.s fear but i cant i will on Sunday cause its on my dads computer and i need to type the song. but any who this is about my oc's and a few new ones team hope is in it Sam is Ekayon is and Zoey is'nt and team stax is as well. caution: this is now where in the time line of my other stories with Sam everyone is 17 and Sam is 16 and the new kairu warriors in training are around sams clothing is changed a bit she wears a baseball tee shirt with black sleeves and a green body part or what ever ill just post a pic. and i dont own redakai, sadly and i wish they made season 3 but anyways this si just a short summary cause im supper bored.

authors POV short summary about how Sam feels not in mass POV~

Sam felt lonely ever since her sister Zoey had died five years ago Ekayon on the other hand joined Lokar and faking his death just to do so because he thought master Atok was dead. she had two new warriors in training their names where Alexandria and tony. lsure they where friends but their was a void in Sams heart she missed her boyfriend and her sister. after a 3 year quest on finding Lokar (sorry after season 2) she had a lot more shadow kairu in her from the surprise attack that Lokar sprung on her she could tell the evil was slowly taking over and trying to decide if she would let it take over so she could be with Ekayon so the void in her heart could seal a little or stay good and stay where she belongs...she needed help and she needed it know their was only one person who could help and his name was jack an old friend of hers that stopped training due to the lack of trust from the redakai and his master, master quantiS


	2. saved

A's note:

other chapter for other story is on my dads computer but I will put it up! When I finish it!

And I noticed I have a lot of oc's about 7 and hoplessromantic has 3 cause I own zack! oh and this story is basicly a flash back to the present.

flash back sam's POV~

I was now 16 and on a huge quest on finding lokar since he disappeared my sister was dead but Ekayon was still with us. I missed him, I know its only been 2 years since I last scene him but its been a while but most of all I missed Zoey. But I couldn't let my feelings get in the way I had to stay strong. I continued walking in the arctic, I was cold bit the redakai told me to search here next since lokar liked cold areas cause it fits his personality. After a while of walking a bit more a black flash ran past me, I didn't know if it was e-teens or worse. Purple smoke appeared and I knew who it was...lokar.

"why hello there granddaughter." lokar greeted but I knew he was trying to annoy me.

"looks like my journey has come to an end." I mumbled. Sadly lokar heard my mumble.

"awe you came hear...just to find your... grandfather how sweet." three new voices said finishing each others sentence.

"okay that must really get annoying...who are you?" Sam asked.

"we are the hiverax, triplets to be exact hexus...nexus...and vexus..were the hiverax" the trio of brothers

introduced themselves while finishing their sentences again.

"okay really annoying."i said and turned my attention to lokar who had a huge energy ball in his hands.

"and how are you still alive?" I asked.

"you'll find out soon." lokar replied and shot the purple energy ball sat me sending me flying. "get her and bring her to me." lokar ordered and the hiverax went to retrieve Sam.

I tried to get up but I couldn't I saw the hiverax coming closer I sensed some one else was here but I soon passed out.

"this...was easier than...we expected." the brothers said. I struggled to get up but I couldn't all I could do was listen to them and boy was it annoying! They picked me up by the elbows and dragged me to the master of darkness.

Lokar gave a throaty laugh as he looked at me after I gained consciousness. He shot two more energy balls at me and sent me farther than before and I hit a rock and I blacked out again. But I could sense someone was near...i hope it was help.

Ekayons POV~

I saw Sam just laying there with her head rested on a rock and I knew exactly what happened. I picked her up and her eyes opened.

"luckily I came along." I said. She said my name but then passed out.

A's note~

sorry I had to end it their I just got done typing for my other story bravery vs fear and now this and my fingers are tired. So um here ya go and if thiers a song you can request it but maybe 1 singer like Sam or Ekayon or anyone plz review I love them a lot and who ever said plz plz plz a lot of time on bravery vs fear...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!


	3. dead

**A's note~**

**hey cows and horses! This is a new chapter and this is where Ekayon goes missing or turns evil which ever you want. Oh yeah I have deviantart profile I have some pics there of Sam team hope jack and other things! My name is killavals88. It was killavals but it didn't work so feel free to check it out!**

Near master atoks monastery still a flashback~

Sam had now just woke up and smiled at Ekayon for saving her and giving him a kiss making him blush.

"thanks Ekayon." Sam said.

"no problem your just lu..." Ekayon was going to finish but the monastery ahead was on fire. The two ran towards the monastery once they reached it they made a plan.

"ill go get everyone out you put out the fire." Sam said.

"bu-" Ekayon began.

"no buts your faster im stronger I can carry everyone." Sam ordered.

"fine now go!" Ekayon said. Sam nodded and went in the burning monastery and Ekayon used water whips to take out the fire.

Sams pov~

there was fire everywhere. I could hear coughing and wheezing noises but they soon stopped. I soon was coughing since I had asthma and couldn't handle the smoke but I was doing this for my friends and master atok. I soon reached Alex's(Alexis Alex for short) room and I saw her on the ground. I picked her up and ran to Tony's room. He was on his bed and knocked out as well. I piked him up and put him on my other shoulder. I ran out side as fast as I could and put them on the ground.

Then ran to master atok's room he wasn't there. Then I saw him in the training arena with a ring of fire surrounding him. I jumped over it using my inner kairu. I picked him up and jumped over the walls of the arena and put him next to Alex and tony...

"please be okay." I pleaded.

"is everyone out?" Ekayon asked through his x-com

"yeah there fine..." I answered but soon regreted it master atok wasn't breathing..."master atok isn't breathing!" I shouted.

"what do you mean." Ekayon asked

" im mean master atok is gone..." I said and a tear fell from my eye.

"what about Alex and tony?" Ekayon said.

"their fine." I responded. The fire was catching up to me so I had to think fast. I reached for my x-reader...it wasn't there. 'really this had to be a time when my x-reader wasn't with me' I thought.

The fire was still going...i tried calling Ekayon on my x-reader but he didn't answer.

"Ekayon!? Ekayon!?" I yelled through the x-com still no answer... I soon passes out cause of the smoke …

2 hours later no sams POV~

"we-were am I?" I asked since my vision was blurry.

"don't worry." I heard a familiar voice say but I couldn't tell who it was.

"ekayon...where is he?" I asked when my vision came clear, I saw Maya Ky boomer Alex and tony in the room that looked like the x-scapers main room.

"we couldn't find him hes gone..." Maya replied.

"wheres master atok." I asked.

"do you stop asking questions? But Sam were sorry to say that master atok is dead." Ky replied. I began to cry uncontrollably.

"its okay Sam everything will be fine." Alex said trying to comfort me by sitting next to me and giving me a hug I returned the hug.

"no its not Alex...you cant complete your training now because of me." I said blaming myself.

"its not your fault Sam we don't know how the fire started or who did it." tony said giving me a hug too.

"thanks guys but you cant finish your training unless a new master wishes to take you in an me ill just be lonely." I replied

"sam don't talk like that master Boaddai could take you in or master quantis." Maya added.

"no...i must be with these two ill teach them they cant be separated master Boaddai has two teams to take care of." I disagreed

"what about my dad he doesn't have a team yet." Ky said.

" I don't care who our master is I just don't want to cause any trouble." I replied.

"neither do we we just want to be with Sam." Alex added.  
"well what do you think guy do you want master stax to be your master?" I asked smiling.

"as long as were by your side." tony said and nodding in agreement.

"then its settled." I said and the two ran out the door.

"thanks guys I appreciate it." I thanked.

"no problem Sam and were sorry for what happened. We know you've been through a lot" boomer said.

"i guess I beyter get going." I said and walked out the door. Over the past six years I felt like hell I cant even explain it my sister is dead along with Ekayon my master and my home is gone as well...

**A's note**

**gonna stop here...reminder I have a poll go on to my profile and look at my bio and there should be a poll thingy that you have to click also school starts in two days peace!**


	4. traitor (and very long authors notes)

**A's note~**

**Hi! People! School started yay! So um less time for typing more than ever and soccer practice starts next week on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 7pm – 8pm pacific time. so I have even more less time to type so ill just be updating on weekends for now on till January or December. But the good thing is that I have the same coach from last time so already know him. But we lost every game and I was the 'star player' cause I scored the most goals because I played with boys when I was in fifth grade only girl who played soccer out of the whole school. So enough gibber jabber from me im gonna type the story!**

Outside the x-scaper about 50 ft away~

Sam walked behind the young warriors on their way to master stax's monastery that was still under construction. Sam would help build while Alex and tony trained.

"you guys keep going im going to go do something real quick I catch up in a bit." Sam said and jumped in the air like and e-teen and flew away.

"I wonder where she's going?" Alexis commented.

"Me too" Toby added.

Sam's location and POV~

I flew through the sky looking at the ground and suddenly stopped. I heard voices and I was picking up a kairu warriors presence…could it be him? I flew down to where no one can spot me and I heard a very familiar voice and another as well. I got a little closer to see who it was…it was Ekayon talking to lokar and bowing down to him respectfully.

"Thank you master for accepting me." Ekayon said my eyes suddenly filled up with tears.

"Now that I have a new e-teen I can have a new e-teen team." Lokar replied. 'Who are the other e-teens' I wondered.

Lokar cocked his head towards me he knew I was here I must go… so I flew off in tears and I went to the burnt down monastery I called home…

Once I landed I began to look for my pet that I left behind…it was a wolf which kind of explained who I was I called him Draco since he was a black wolf with shining blue eyes. I called his name multiple times and he finale came to me wagging his tail madly. I was happy that he was still alive since the fire. I soon began to look for things that weren't damaged in the fire I came across a picture of me master atok Ekayon and my sister, I began to cry and decided to sit down Draco laid down next to me and laid his head on my leg knowing something was wrong and trying to comfort me.

I smiled. "It's not your fault buddy it's no ones." I said as I caressed his head and he wagged his tail. I got up and began to search for other remains and I came across Ekayon's x-com so I picked it up and began to search for other things…about 20 minutes later I found all the non destroyed items and so did Draco he found his favorite chew toy along with some of Alex and Tony's toys or stuffed animals that they had to remind them of home. I put them in a satchel that I found along with the other stuff I found too except for Ekayon's x-com I wasn't sure on what to do with it he was a traitor and he broke my heart and smashed it into pieces. I soon walked awa7 from the monastery in tears remembering all the fun times and bad times. When I got Draco as a pup to keep me company and when I first met Ekayon…no! I can't think about him he's nothing to me! I picked up Draco as if he was a baby and I flew to master stax's monastery.

At Connor stax's monastery still Sam's POV~

I finally arrived and I settled in so did Draco he liked his new home. But I knew he didn't like it as much as the other one he was raised there just like me. He followed me around ever where I went no matter if I was building or training he was always at my side. Wolves could tell when someone is sad or angry so he did his best to help me he was the only one left that I haven't lost. Soon nighttime fell upon us and we went to our tents after we were done building them. I lay down in my sleeping bag and Draco laid his head on my stomach gently so I could breathe.

"Good boy." I complemented and he wagged his tail in response. I gave a slight chuckle and he licked my face and I soon began to laugh…

"looks like im going on a journey tomorrow boy I don't want you getting hurt so you're going to stay here." I said and he gave a small whimper. "Don't worry I won't be gone for long ill be coming back with an old friend if he wants to come back" I replied and soon fell asleep.

**A's note~**

**Im going to request a song! I choose…because of you by Kelly Clarkson. Um I had to add an animal for Sam because I love wolves and im currently reading wolves of the beyond book five. It's a really good book about a malcadah named faolan who had a splayed paw with a swirl on the paw pad. Anyways I am a dog lover I had a dog named D.D she is gone didn't really know her I was just a baby but I have three dogs two boys one girl lady who is a Scottish terrier mix bear who is a Lhasa opso and doesn't have a tail which is why we call him bear and leo who is a Chihuahua terrier mix I love dogs a lot. Oh and who ever can guess what D.D means you get nothing or a bottle of Snapple. (or what insane psychopath calls it snails and apples) peace! Oh one more thing was this chapter to boring not enough dialog or too much explanation…please review! I do not own redakai I only own Sam Draco Alex tony zack Alexsis maria(new e-teen member sorry spoiler) and hopeless romantic owns geo Alex and Priscilla. Now good bye sorry about the long note.**


	5. seeing an old friend

**A's note~**

**Su um… oh yeah turns out I was wrong with the soccer schedule its 6-7 pacific time. So ill have an hour to type if my brothers let me on…so let's** **begin with ch 5!**

Sams POV early in the morning near california~

I was hovering over the desert like area in the freezing winter area ,I've once been here on a mission and I liked it here it was nice and sunny but sometimes too hot or too cold I came here during the summer and it was well over nice weather but the last time I came here it was winter and very cold but no snow which I liked but I wasn't on a kairu hunt I was here to drop of one of my best friend jack…he was once a student of master quantis' but he felt betrayed by the redakai and by his master so he left. I tried to make him stay and that things couldn't get worse and I even stood by his side when the redakai where judging him I tried to convince them that there's nothing wrong with him but they didn't believe me, why would they? I was just a kid.

I was now on the ground wondering around the streets looking for his home or apartment.

"Come on jack can you just tell me where you are." I mumbled. It was getting colder so I slipped on a blue jacket I brought with me and put the hood over my head. I looked at my x-reader seeing if I could catch a signal or something but I got nothing, I didn't need to worry if people saw me with it out cause it looked like a cell phone. But I soon put it away and tried my kairu sense I got a signal and traced it and I found a boulevard Lancaster boulevard to be exact I went down the streets of it and I looked at the buildings everything was so different from the last time I was here but it looked a lot better. I soon found a hooded figure that looked familiar by a store and asked. "Is your name your name jack?"

"Yeah who's asking?" jack answered.

"The police you dweeb." I said sarcastically.

"Look I don't want any trouble." He responded.

"Are you seriously going to be that guy?" I asked.

"no." he said and took of his bright orange hood and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you again." I replied.

"You too now why are you here?" jack asked.

"Cause I thought it was time for a visit?" I answered trying to lie but I failed.

"no that's not why you're here you can tell me ya know im not a complete stranger." He replied.

"Master Atok is dead my sister is dead and Ekayon betrayed us." I said with a heavy sigh and trying not to cry.

"It's okay Sam it's not your fault." He said trying to comfort me.

"My master died in my arms and he left to students in training." I replied now crying.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" He said.

"Sure but I have to go back soon there might be a mission for me later." I commented.

"I can go with you if you want." He replied smiling as we walked down the street.

"You're not a warrior anymore remember." I said.

"So doesn't mean I don't have my x-reader or can't turn into my monsters and use attacks." He said. playfully.

"Okay you can come with if master stax says so." I replied and chuckled.

"He's a redakai?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah and I have to help build the monastery and help train Alexis and tony." I replied.

"So how's Draco?" jack asked trying to change the subject.

"He's doing just fine and he survived the fire." I said.

"That's great." He replied.

"Is everything okay here jack cause you don't sound like the jack I used to now?" I asked

"Yeah I guess so." He answered.

"This is not you at all the jack I once new was playful, reckless, nice, and funny." I argued.

"Yeah so what does it matter I've lived here for two years and it changes you." He said opening the houses door.

"What matters is that you come back and live the life you where supposed to, so what the redakai doesn't trust you they don't trust me as much anymore because im Lokars granddaughter and my heart has been shattered by the one who I love because he's now evil. We need you jack I need you." I replied walking into the main room of the house.

"They don't trust me Sam even my own master." He argued.

"We need all the warriors we can take we have team stax, hope, tiro who just got out of training and now Alexis and tony including myself. We've lost two warriors in the past 3 years. Lokar is growing stronger he has now four e-teen teams we only have three and lokar has more kairu than any of us can get. Also he has a new type of kairu shadow kairu…it runs through me Maya and Priscilla and now I've gained more markings just from the attack from the past week." I replied now enraged and began walking towards the door.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back over to him. "im sorry Sam I didn't know how things are going right now but what do you mean you have more markings on you than before?" he asked.

"I mean I have four on each wrist , two on both shoulders, one on each shoulder blade and 2 more on both of my elbows." I answered and began to unravel the wraps on my arms and showed him. After he looked I wrapped them back up then took of my jacket rolled up the sleeves on my shirt and showed him my elbows and shoulders.

"But how can that happen? He asked in bewilderment.

"Cause im his granddaughter anything can happen." I answered.

"But that makes no sense." He replied.

"It makes complete sense" I said and I got a signal on my x-reader.

"Looks like I have to go. Do you want to come with?" I asked.

"sure." He said and I put back on my jacket and we left.

We found our way to the deposit which wasn't that far away it was in the desert of Nevada and the trip was super quick. We began to search for the deposit and that's when one of my visions decided to pop up.

_I was being choked by somebody who I couldn't quite make out. Jack was battling the e-teens who I didn't know either, I hear laughing someone screaming my name and the vision went away…_

I got up from my vision realizing I collapsed…luckily I didn't fall on a cactus.

"Um are you okay?" jack asked.

"Yeah im fine just a vision." I replied.

"So you're like a kairu tracker?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that." I said as I dusted myself off. And we began walking I was worried of what might happen that vision I had wasn't giving me some good vibes…

**A's note~**

**So bit of a cliffhanger here but I typed over 1000 words and my fingers are tired and if you're wondering about how much I know about California well I live there and I've been on the boulevard that's right folks im a California girl! If any of you live in California then you know what im talking about. Oh voting for songs start know there's 'skyscraper' and 'because of you' so please pm me or review on which song you want me to write and review if you have a suggestion or an answer for what D.D means…bye! Oh and I also learned how to type without looking at the keyboard yay!**


	6. anger

**A's note~**

**yay! I know third day in a row I've updated but I'm trying to get it done with so I don't stress out cause I have serious stress issues. Also I can type with ought looking at the key board! (sorry I like to brag sometimes) I think its an achievement ever since I started writing stories my typing has improved so thank you guys for supporting me! Let start!**

Authors POV in the desert of Nevada~

Sam and jack where still walking silently not uttering a word to each other all they could hear was their foot steps and the sound of tumble weeds or dead plants bristling. Another five minutes had passed and they still waked in silence till Sam spoke up,

"will you join us again jack?" she asked

"maybe but the redakai don't trust me." jack replied.

"trust or no trust you need to come back and maybe the redakai have changed maybe they'll accept you we need all the help we can get, if lokar wins-" Sam began but decided to let the sentence drift off.

"if lokar wins he'll rule the world and kill every one or destroy the planet I know." jack finished.

"i know you know that's why I stopped genius!" Sam exclaimed joking.

"ha ha very funny." jack said sarcasticly.

"well well well look who's here! My girlfriend!" Ekayon shouted landing on the ground.

Sams POV~

Ekayon and two other weirdos appeared out of no where and I was shocked to see him again, I was on the verge of tears when I saw him.

"what do you want Ekayon?" I asked gaining my strength.

"I want to get the kairu of course." he replied.

"hey look at her shes scared!" one of the e-teens mocked.

"do you seriously think I'm scared?!" I replied angry.

"awe look at you and I see you brought jack along and your afraid." Ekayon mocked.

"dumb ass" I mumbled.

"what did you call me!?" Ekayon shouted.

"oh did I say something wrong Ekayon or is it that my heart is shattered by none other than you! Or do you think I'm a scared little girl hiding in my room under the blankets crying!? Well here's some news I'm not I've lost everything! What doesn't kill me makes me stronger and what the hell happened to the Ekayon I loved!" I shouted enraged.

"poor you." another e-teen said.

"Sam don't let them get to you." jack said trying to comfort me.

"no! Im not a kid ill make these newbies know what fear is!" I said and got into the proper battle stance for a kairu challenge. "kairu challenge!"

"FYI were not newbies and challenge accepted." a female replied.

And so the battle began...

Terrier! Slashing claws!

Staticore! Mind weld!

Slab! Roots of doom! (female e-teen)

Zytron! Tarballs! (male e-teen)

red harrier! Whirl wind! (jack)

no one turned into their monsters instead we started firing attacks at each other right after we stacked up. Minutes passed and everyone was out but me and Ekayon.

"looks like I'm gonna win." Ekayon mocked.

"is mocking people the only thing your good at cause I don't see any warrior skills what so ever." I replied.

"nice come back Sam!" jack yelled and the other e-teens tried to attack him but it didn't work out so well. Suddenly a black flash came by I knew it was Ekayon but I wasn't sure on what he was going to do I fired an attack at him and it hit him in the face. I won the battle.

"get out of here Ekayon you disgust me." I said trying to hold back the tears throwing more attacks at him and his team mates out of anger. I heard jack screaming at me saying stop but I didn't listen. I threw terror eyes at them making them look at me as a monster.

"Carlos maria lets go." Ekayon ordered and the three new e-teens blasted off into the sky full of fear.

"carols maria and Ekayon. Stupidest excuse for an e-teen." I mumbled.

"Sam what have you done?" jack asked in disbelief

"what!? They had it coming." I replied and walked away to go collect the kairu.

"i mean that that wasn't you at all are you sure everything is fine?" he asked.

"all I did was throw some attacks at them and yes I'm fine." I said now crying luckily jack was behing be when I collected the kairu so he didn't see.

"no your not this isn't the Sam I know." he replied.

"you don't understand me anymore none of you do." I said and blasted of into the sky.

"sam wait!" jack shouted and blasted off into the sky too following me to my home.

_I was in tears no one wants to see me like this, no one knows who I really am I'm just miss understood. No one had been through the pain I have been through, I've lost everything my home my family Ekayon I cant loose anything else or anyone else.(_**a/n sams thought just thought u should know.)**_I must start from scratch maybe a new life? No! They need me. I have to stay strong but its so hard to do so if no one understands me and my feelings. My master is died in my arms my sister died from being thrown off a cliff Ekayon has joined my grandfather the man who made me gain these markings killed my sister probably set the fire at the monastery and convinced Ekayon to join him I wont join him or die I am alone I am a lone wolf..._

**a's note~**

**okay im going to stop here and I got lone wolf from a book called wolves of the beyond lone wolf and since Sam likes wolves I put lone wolf so it could be a short chapter possibly boring. Disclaimer I do not own redakai I don't own slab or zytron roots of doom etc but those are cards in the card game. Any ways please review and ill be gone for a while soccer practice starts tuesday at six so I don't have time to type**


	7. rebuild

**A's note~**

**hey! I can update! Yay! Im allowed on the computer! Sorry about the exclamation marks im just supper happy today and yesterday I got to play my baritone went to soccer practice and today I played the tuba(nearly passed out needs too much air) and now I get to update! So lets start typing!**

In the air no ones POV~

"Sam wait up will ya!" jack shouted. Sam stopped immediately and lowered her head realizing what she had done. Tears began to swell up in her eyes but whipped them when they started to form. "what happened out there? It want you."

"I know it wasn't but I just got so mad I lost control." Sam replied.

"well we can all lose control sometimes." jack commented.

"no I cant lose control I'll turn evil and hurt my friends or worse..." Sam said and flew away till she reached her old home and sat on a wall that was still intact, she put her knees up to her chest and put her face in her palms. Jack soon made his way over to the wall and sat next to her.

"Sam its okay." he said trying to help.

"no its not I cant control myself but I have an idea but you must keep it secret." Sam said with a smirk creeping across her face.

"what is it?" jack asked.

"i want to rebuild this place so when all the warriors don't have missions they can come her to have fun train or talk." Sam answered.

"oh...are you sure? This place is pretty demolished." jack replied.

"I know but this is where I belong. Want to help?" Sam asked.

"sure but where going to need more help." jack said.

"that's why team stax and hope are going to help." Sam replied

"what about team tiro?" jack asked.

"they cant their too busy with training." Sam replied she looked at the sunset and smiled.

"shall we start?" jack offered.

"sure but I gotta make a few calls." Sam said and called master stax telling her that shes going to stay with jack for a little then called teams stax and hope asking for help.

"so why are we here?" boomer asked scratching his head.

"you here because I need help rebuilding this place if you don't want to help the I suggest you leave." Sam replied.

"hey if my cousin needs help then she gets help no matter what it is." Priscilla said.

"then its settled on the weekends everyone will come here when they have down time." Sam commented.

"alright lets get building!" Ky said pumped. Soon everyone started building and remaking the monastery of master atok's.

Many months later~

it was now the middle of February and the monastery was done with construction Sam was delighted happy to see the place back in shape but one piece was missing the cloaking system that made it look like the old burnt down monastery.

"well this was fun to build." Geo commented.

"yep but its not done." Sam applied.

"what!?" everyone said in confusion.

"yep just one more piece." Sam replied.

"and what piece is that?" jack asked.

"the cloaking system." Sam answered and tossed him a piece. "and I think you should have the honor of placing it." she added.

"thanks." jack said while blushing a little but no one could see. He soon made his way to the center of the new training arena and placed it in the middle with all warriors on the sides.

"i don't see the difference." zack said.

"you have to exit the monastery." Sam replied.

" okay then lets get out side." Maya added. All eight warriors went outside and looked at the horrendous sight behind them.

"so why does it look like this?" Alex(boy Alex)asked.

"because this is going to be a place where we can hang out train mess around and stuff." jack answered.

"i thought we needed a place to hang out so why not a burnt down monastery." Sam added.

"well that's cool but why does it need to be cloaked?" Ky asked.

"so lokar or the redakai thinks its still burnt down and it can be a monastery for when we're older." Sam answered.

"or a tournament area!" Alex blurted out.

"well looks like were done lets have some fun." Sam said and everyone entered it and began to train mess around or just talk.

A couple of weeks later jack POV~

ever since we rebuilt the kairu warrior monastery sams been happy but I noticed shes been quite depressed after we built it, she doesn't talk as much either. I really liked Sam but I'm sure she doesn't want to be in a relation ship now since her heart has been shattered and it takes time to heal especially emotions. I cant help but feel bad for her and want to take that pain away. But today was they day Sam had to go on a mission alone but I begged her master if I could go with her. I had a feeling she could get hurt by Ekayon or any other e-teens so he let me go with her to a place in the arctic.

"I-I'm sensing the kairu...shadow kairu." she said.

"shadow what?" I asked confused.

"sorry I forgot to explain when I first saw you again. But shadow kairu is the opposite of normal kairu it can turn living things into dust or kill it." she explained and I understood.

"gets get this started!' a voice yelled from behind. Me and Sam spun around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Ekayon.

"great." I mumbled. I heard a growl from Sam and I could tell she was angry. "sam don't lose control this time promise." I whispered.

"yeah but if I get too over heated there's no turning back." she replied. Sadly Ekayon was listening to our conversation and spoke up.

"awe look at you jack trying to get a hold on your friend." he mocked.

"kairu challenge!" Sam announced.

"challenge accepted!" one of the e-teens shot back.

**A's note~**

**okay your probably going to shoot me for leaving you on a cliffhanger but my fingers are tired...so anyways please review and stuff and im really happy about this week new redakai stories updates and new writers im very happy that no one has forgot about redakai and I hope none of you for get it welcome to the family all of you! And I feel like making up a motto for us writers and its exactly like my schools almost. But here it is. Once a kairu warrior always a kairu warrior. No matter how old we are we'll always have a place in our heart for redakai. Good bye for a while guys!**


	8. injured

**A's note~**

**woo! Ive been waiting a week to update! Im sooo happy! I updated wolves of team stax its just a dictionary nothing special but I finished the book ill update when I'm done with this story and maybe or maybe not after if you where a kairu warrior. I play tuba now! Its heavy soon ill be on sousaphone eye-i-ii its 10x bigger than baritone but I'm doing for the band. So this ch has to do with that vision Sam had a while back...(WARNING THIS CONTAINS A BLOOD SCENE AND BAD INJURIES SO DO NOT READ IF U DO NOT LIKE.)**

in the arctic but more like a snowy forest jacks POV~

Sam and I where battling the other team and winning but things happened to go the other way because we where drained and on the floor. I struggled to get back up and help Sam up but Carlos and maria pushed me down so I couldn't help her. I watch as Ekayon walked over too her and picked her up by the throat. She struggled to get out of his grip by holding and tugging on his hands but his grip didn't loosen at all but tightened as he held her against a tree.

"s-stop" she managed to say. Ekayon didn't answer all he did was tighten his grip even more, I struggled to get up and managed to get up and push maria away into a bush but I was tackled again by Carlos.

"let me go!" I shouted. He didn't let me go of course but let out a laugh. I soon saw Sam pleading for air and eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. I let out a scream as I saw Ekayon preparing for an attack.

"wall of blades!" Ekayon shouted, soon a bunch of blades passed by Sam cutting her all over. I screamed as I watched this, I elbowed Carlos in the gut and ran over to help Sam. Out of the corner of my eye Ekayon and the two e-teens teleported away.

I reached for my x-com that was luckily still there and called team stax so they could bring the x-scaper along with some medical supplies.

"where on our way." Maya fanatically said and closed communications. I heard Sam groan and I sighed in relief knowing she was alive and breathing.

"its okay Sam your safe." I whispered I heard another groan and knew it was a response to he saying 'OK'. I ripped of my jacket and put it around her to stop some of the blood from leaving her body. I was cold but she was freezing I could see her visibly shaking. Soon team stax arived and I saw them rudh out of the ship.

"is she okay!?" Ky asked.

"yeah shes fine just cold so I gave her my coat." I replied.

"rent you cold!?" boomer asked amazed.

"no not really." I responded which was strange for me...

I picked her up and walked towards the x-scaper while team stax followed. Once inside her lied her down on a bench in the main room.

"where is the med-kit?" I asked.

"right here." boomer responded handing me it.

"thanks." I replied and I gave Sam a shot to ease the pain and unwound the wraps on her arms and took off her jacket and soon took of the ripped shirt luckily she whaers a red spaghetti strap under it. and revealed the new markings on her arms accidentally.

"wait when did she get those?" Maya asked.

"from the attack lokar sprung on her last year." I answered

"is that even possible?" Ky asked.

"i don't know but she said anything is possible when you you know who's granddaughter." I replied looking at Mookie making sure not to freak him out.

"you need any help." boomer asked.

"nope I think I'm good." I said finished.

"so how did this all happen." Maya asked.

"we where battling Ekayon and his e-teen friends. We lost sadly but when we struggled to get up I was pushed down by Carlos and maria while Ekayon choked Sam while holding her against a tree and once she passed out he through wall of blades at her cutting her up badly and here we are." I explained.

"hes alive!?" the trio yelled.

"yeah that's why Sam's been acting so different." I answered.

"that explains a lot she barely talks anymore." Maya replied. I nodded and looked at Sam.

"but why would Ekayon do this?" Ky asked.

"i don't know why but he sure is going to pay for what he's done." I said.

"lokar is going to get a little visit as well." Maya added. Sam groaned once more and opened her eyes.

"you okay?" I asked.

"i-i think so." Sam said in a raspy voice holding her head as she lifted herself up.

"you sure your voice sounds a bit bad." Maya said concerned.

"of course I'm not I was just choked!" Sam snapped. She soon realized what she said and got up quickly and apologized. "sorry Maya I didn't meant to snap at you like that im just not happy." she said.

"its okay Sam I know you didn't mean to." Maya replied. She gave Maya a hug and Maya returned the hug.

"ill be right back im going to go talk to master stax." I commented and exited the ship.

"who is this?" Connor asked.

"its me jack." I answered.

"what do you need?" he Connor asked.

"i wish to become your student master stax. Sam has been injured badly so I think it is best if I join to keep her safe.

"very well then I'll asked the redakai but you have my acceptance.

"thank you." I replied and walked back into the x-scaper.

**A's note~**

**yeah too much dialogue but I'm gonna stop here I hurt my wrist at school a couple of days ago so my wrist hurts next chapter might be the end. I might post a new pic on my deviant art it is wolves of team stax related I posted four already but this one has Maya lokar heep and faolan...so im gonna go! Oh wait wait WAIT! don't go! You must vote for a song hah just remembered it cause im listening to pandora. (don't ask me what pandora is or I will nom u to death) so if no votes then no song!**


	9. goodbye

**A's note~**

** Hey guys and gals this may be the last chapter and no one voted so im gonna chose or do both I don't know. But um I hope you all enjoyed this story there will be a sequel cause there's gonna be a little cliff hanger also don't cry or your gonna flood the world!**

Outside the x-scaper no one's POV~

Had healed unexpectedly all her wounds where gone and she was at full strength. Now her and jack where running towards the kairu deposit if it was still there. But if Sam could sense it then it must be there, hopefully it wasn't a trap.

"Come on kairu I now you're here somewhere," Sam mumbled.

"Sam are you sure your okay?" jack asked concerned.

"Um yeah I-I'm fine," Sam replied.

"You sure im mean you heeled so fast those wounds would've taken months to heal," jack said feeling more concerned by the minute.

"I said im fine!" Sam snapped and rushed off.

"Sam wait!" jack shouted as he ran after her.

Sam's POV~

The truth is im not fine im far from fine. I didn't want anybody to see me like this. I kept running until I reached the kairu deposit and I looked around making sure there were no traps or e-teens, luckily I didn't see anyone or thing just trees covered in snow. I was cold as always which is probably why I liked California so much it was sunny hardly any rain no snow or e-teens.

"Sam!" I heard jack scream as he caught up with me and began to drain the kairu.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay Sam im just worried that's all," he replied.

"No jack im serious I should know better than to run away like that I can't afford to lose anyone else including you. If you where gone I wouldn't know what to do." I said letting my anger get control of me.

"Don't worry im not going anywhere." He answered and gave me a hug.

"Thanks jack," I replied.

"We will always be there for you Sam no matter what," jack said.

"Let's go home," I said smiling and the two began to walk but I stopped and asked, "Does this mean you're staying?"

"I guess so," jack answered with a chuckle.

"good." I replied and jumped into the air and flew off while saying, "Race ya!"

"Hey! You got a head start!" jack yelled with a jumped into the air and flew off.

Later that night~

Master Stax and I were talking about what happened earlier and I eventually began to cry.

"It's okay Sam it's not your fault," Connor said trying to help.

"No it is if I wasn't so week they would all be alive and good," I soon began to cry uncontrollably.

"Your master is proud of you Sam and so is your sister and speaking of your former master his funeral will be in a week after the next tournament." Connor replied.

"Great just what I needed." I mumbled and walked out the door and into my tent where I saw Draco lying. "Hey boy," I greeted and grabbed a bag. "Wanna go on a trip?" I asked and he wagged his tail signaling yes. I began to put all my things in one bag including some dog food and some of Draco's toys. I have to leave now but I have to tell Maya and Priscilla.

I began to write two notes that looked almost the same:

_ Dear Maya, (Priscilla for the other)_

_I must leave now please be careful if anything happens if lokar attacks you or anyone then please call me on my x-com I will answer I promise._

I folded up the note and grabbed Draco and flew off to the x-scaper then to Priscilla's home leaving the note right next to the bed so they can read it in the morning.

I now came back to my home leaving jack a note as well and giving him a picture of me and him together. I smiled and soon tear began to flood trough my eyes and I walked to the monastery's main entrance where a gate was. I opened it and sighed heavily and began to walk down the steps slowly while tears began to roll down my cheeks. I didn't look back all I did was walk with Draco. Every memory of my sister and me meeting Ekayon practicing or training with Alexis and tony came flooding back. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't handle the funeral or the upcoming tournament having to face Ekayon seeing lokar and feeling like everyone was counting on me. I whispered "goodbye" as I came to the last step and walked into the forest…(violin music in the back ground xD)

**A's note~  
****well there you have it this is the end. *sighs* good bye to this story till im done with the next. I promise there will be a sequel. Now on with the songs. (I'll listen to both then decide and if there both good then I'll do both **

** Skyscraper by jasmine Richards (also known as Maya's voice actor!)~**

**Sam:**

**(Back ground music)**

**Skies are crying,**

**I am watching,**

**Catching tear drops in my hands,**

**Only silence,**

**As its ending,**

**Like we'd never had a change,**

**Do you have to,**

**Make me feel like,**

**There's nothing left for me,**

**You can take everything I have,**

**And you can break everything I am,**

**Like im made of glass,**

**Like im made of paper,**

**So go on and try to tear me down,**

**And I will be rising from the ground,**

**Like a skyscraper,**

**Like a skyscraper,**

**Go run run run im gonna stay right here,**

**Watch you disappear yeah,**

**Go run run run cos it's a long way down,**

**And im closer to the clouds up here,**

**You can take everything I have,**

**And you can break everything I am,**

**Like im made of glass,**

**Like im made of paper,**

**And go on and try to tear me down,**

**And I will be rising from the ground,**

**Like a sky scraper,**

**Like a sky scraper,**

**Skies are crying'**

**I am watching,**

**Catching tear drops in my hands…**

**Alrighty then im gonna do two since I love Sam and she needs a hug!**

** Because of you by Kelly clarkson~**

**Sam (or no one I don't care):**

**(Back ground music and ooh)**

**I will not make the same,**

**Mistakes you did,**

**I will not let myself,**

**Cause my heart so much misery,**

**I will not break the way,**

**You,**

**Did, you fell so hard,**

**I've learned the hard way'**

**To never let it get that far,**

**Because of you,**

**I never stray too far from,**

**The sidewalk. Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the,**

**Safe side so I don't get hurt,**

**Because of you I find it hard to,**

**Trust not only me but everyone,**

**Around me because of you I am afraid.**

**I lose my way and it's not too,**

**Long before you point it out,**

**I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes,**

**Im forced to fake, a smile, a laugh every day of my life,**

**My heart can possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with…**

**Because of you,**

**I never stray too far from,**

**The sidewalk. Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the,**

**Safe side so I don't get hurt,**

**Because of you I find it hard to,**

**Trust not only me but everyone,**

**Around me because of you I am afraid,**

**I watched you die,**

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep.**

**I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me,**

**Toy never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain,**

**Ian now im cryin' in the middle of the night for the same damn thing,**

**Because of you,**

**I never stray too far from,**

**The sidewalk. Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the,**

**Safe side so I don't get hurt,**

**Because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything.**

**Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in…**

**Because of you I'm ashamed,**

**Of my life because it's empty,**

**Because of you I am afraid.**

**Because of you…**

**Because of you…**

**Once a kairu warrior always a kairu warrior Sam… were all your family and we are all family even if we don't know each other or talk but we are family. (I got all my sisters and me!)**


End file.
